Shadow
by itchy magee
Summary: A new and frightening new mutant has come to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, searching for a place in this anti-mutant world. But will his demonic powers and violent nature come between him and his potential family?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own the X-Men or anything related to Marvel._

Prologue

"Come on, Tony," whined a tall skinny man, glancing nervously around the dark, rainy streets, "we've been here long enough. We're gonna get caught."

"Shut it, Markos, you're not getting paid to wine." said Tony, a tall bulky man.

"Fayman wants the goods, and we need a way to get halfway upstate."

"Yeah, but what if,"

Suddenly the car they had been breaking into started to honk and flash its lights wildly.

"Shit," muttered Tony, hurrying his work.

"Hey!" Tony and Markos turned to see a man come from the dark building across the street. "What the hell are you doing with my car!?"

"Hey man," said Tony pulling out a gun and pointing it at the man's head, stopping him four feet from them, "back off. Back off an' I won't shoot ya."

The man had his hands out at his sides, as a sign of cautious surrender.

"Look, man, maybe we can come to some agreement. I can get you help,"

"What makes you think I need help!?" Tony abandoned the car and walked to the man, pressing the gun's barrel to the man's forehead. Markos knew that Tony was a very independent man, and accepted help from no one.

Also that, if irritated, would resort to violence.

And possible murder.

"Look," said the shaking man, "you clearly need help. My brother is a therapist, and his wife runs a rehab,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" roared Tony.

"Tony," said Markos, "Tony, chill out, we're gonna get busted,"

"Screw you Markos!" and Tony turned and shot his accomplice in the chest.

Markos fell to the ground, sputtering, his eyes wide with surprise.

Tony stared at the dead man at his feet, his gun still raised in the air.

"Hey," said the man, trying to calm himself, "I can,"

Tony turned abruptly and shot _him_ in the head. The man fell without a word, and Tony was alone.

He cleared the double homicide out of his already racing head, and shot the driver's seat window in with his gun. But, just as he reached for the handle, a low voice came from the shadows around him,

"So, is that how you _beasts_ settle arguments?"

"What the hell?" said Tony to himself.

"Precisely," said the voice.

The screams of Tony Lamarak's agony could be heard for miles around, and yet, they couldn't, as they were swallowed by the shadow of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Kid

The New Kid

Kitty Pryde strolled through the sunny grounds of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The air was alive with the sounds and smells of spring, and talk of spring break. Kitty was nervous, not about her parents, but about everybody else who she used to know. Her old schoolmates. She glanced at her watch. Shoot! She was going to be late for Professor Storm's class! Kitty hoisted her bag onto her other shoulder, and ran _through_ the front doors, leading into the main hall of the mansion.

Kitty began to sprint when the bells rang to announce the beginning of class. Kitty had been sidetracked by her friend, Mary, who had bat wings, and rather large ears, that was why she was running so late. Suddenly, Kitty collided with something, and was almost knocked to the ground. Kitty looked up to see a tall boy, about her age, with snow-white hair, all dressed in black.

"Excuse me." Kitty muttered, sliding past him.

"It's alright." He said in an Australian accent. Kitty paused, and turned to double take.

"You okay?" he asked, rather sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah." Kitty muttered, then walked away.

"You want to tell me why you're late Miss Pryde?" asked Professor Storm.

"Uh, I got distracted, a new kid, uh…" Kitty stuttered.

"I'll let you slide." She said warningly, then turned back to the board, where she was writing down some notes.

Kitty took her seat, then pulled out her stuff to take notes, or, rather, doodle, and occasionally tune into class for the next 45 minutes. When she was done with Professor Storm's class, Kitty went to Professor Xavier's Ethics class. She was always the first one there, she liked Professor X, and he seemed to hold her in high esteem. Kitty hoped that one day, he would take her onto the X-men, the team sponsored by Professor X and his school.

"Hello Kitty." said the wheelchair bound telepath.

"Hi Professor." Replied Kitty, sitting in her desk.

"I see you've met the new student." Said the professor, knowingly.

His telepathy still astounded Kitty, even after all the years she'd been attending his school.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other in the hall."

"Excuse me," said an Australian voice from the door, "is this Ethics with Professor Xavier?"

Kitty looked up to see the new kid holding his schedule and shouldering a black bag.

"I would assume so, seeing as I am Professor Xavier." Said the Professor, smiling.

The new kid looked at Kitty, and Professor X said,

"Jonathan, why don't you sit with Kitty, maybe she could be your guide?"

Jonathan didn't question the professor, and sat down next to Kitty.

"Don't worry," said Kitty, attempting conversation, "he does that to everybody."

"Does what?" Jonathan said indifferently.

"Uh, reads your mind?" Kitty said, confused.

Jonathan just shrugged, like, where he came from, everybody was a telepath.

When Ethics was over, everybody got up to leave, Jonathan, one of the first. Kitty got up, and followed him out, contrary to being the last one gone, as usual. When she caught up to him, she asked,

"So, where are you going next?"

"Does it matter?" he asked not looking at her.

"Well," Kitty continued, not giving up, "I just wanted to make sure you knew where everything was. Like, do you know where your,"

"Look, Kitty, was it?" he stopped and looked down at her.

At Kitty's nod, he proceeded,

"I can handle myself, I'm the new kid, nobody's going to get me in trouble for being late today. And besides, this is supposed to be a "haven for mutants" isn't it? So I should be fine here. I made it alone among the humans, and I can make it alone here."

And with that, he walked off, leaving Kitty alone in the middle of the hall.

Later that evening, in the cafeteria, Kitty was eating dinner with two of the older students, yet, youngest X-men, Rogue and Iceman; and, of course, her bat friend, Mary.

"So," said Rogue, "who was that blonde guy?"

"He's a new kid." Said Kitty.

"Have you guys heard his accent?" asked Iceman, or Billy.

"Yeah, I think he's Australian." Said Kitty.

"I saw you talking to him earlier today." Said Rogue, looking at Kitty suspiciously.

"Yeah, and he's a complete jerk." Said Kitty retaliating.

"Yeah, so what?" came Jonathan's disembodied voice.

Everyone looked up to see an unenthused albino.

"Hey," said Billy, acting as if Kitty had never said a thing, "why don't you join us?"

"Sure." He said looking at Kitty, mischievously.

"So," said Kitty, turning to Mary, "are you going home for spring break?" (not very many mutants left for any breaks or vacations).

The quiet little mutant of about 14, two years younger than Kitty, shook her head, and continued to play with her spaghetti.

Kitty, sighed and turned to her own plate, noticing that Jonathan was sitting uncomfortably close.

"So," asked Billy, "what are your powers?"

"Why don't you tell me yours first, mm?"

"Okay," said Billy, "watch this."

The Iceman turned Rogue's pop into a Popsicle.

"You control ice? Just a wild guess." Said Jonathan, uninterested.

"Uh," Billy said, confused at the negativity.

"Well, you don't want to see my powers, so I'll just tell you." Said Rogue,

"If I touch you, I absorb some of your powers, but if I touch humans, I absorb some of their life."

"Oh, it must be so hard for you." Jonathan said sarcastically.

"And let me guess," he said, turning on Mary, who's face went from pale to beet red, "you're some kind of bat girl?"

"Hey," said Billy, angrily, "what's your problem man?"

"Well, since I'm such a jerk…" he said looking at Kitty.

"Don't turn on her." Said Billy, on edge. But Rogue put her gloved hand on his arm, and shook her head.

"Alright, whatever." Said the Jonathan standing up, and leaving his uneaten sandwich at their table.

Later that night, when she had just laid down in bed, Kitty got the feeling that there was something malicious about the shadows of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunshine in the Shade

Shady day

Kitty had been getting less and less sleep in the past week; where most people felt safer looking around the room, trying to see into the shadows, Kitty felt safer asleep. But her imagination was playing tricks on her, and she was hearing things, like malicious laughter, or faint whining, even someone screaming softly. Needless to say, Kitty Pryde couldn't wait till spring break, which was a week away.

The grounds were sunny, as they had been all weekend, and Kitty and Mary were perched on the side of the beautiful fountain enjoying their lunch. They were enjoying some Ramen noodles, and conversation of Mary's new crush on a boy who could change the color of his skin. Suddenly, there was some shouting, and the girls turned to see two boys threateningly circling each other. One of which was Jonathan. Mary followed Kitty, who got up and rushed over to the circle of students forming around the two hostile boys.

Jonathan had picked a fight with a boy who could turn into a rather frightening sea creature, Gerry. Gerry's friends were all clustered together and shouting things like,

"Kick his Aussi ass, Gerry!"

"Scratch him up!"

"Bite his head off!"

That last one, of course, earned the small owner several glares.

"So, you think you're so much better than us, do you?" asked Gerry, glaring at Jonathan.

"No," said Jonathan, a little more relaxed than Gerry, "I know, I'm that much better than all of you."

"You're gonna pay for that!" said Gerry, transforming into a 10 foot two legged sea monster with huge teeth. Jonathan was only slightly disturbed, as Gerry began to charge him. At the last second, Jonathan shifted into a huge black shadow, which swallowed the monster Gerry whole, then disappeared. Everybody gasped, and someone screamed, when only 10 seconds had passed, and the cloud reappeared, spewing out the monster. The huge creature transformed back into Gerry, who was completely pale, and drenched in a cold sweat, shaking violently in fear. He quickly stumbled back out of the circle and disappeared into the school. Everybody looked back and saw Jonathan dusting off his shoulder.

Everybody disbanded, and Kitty ran up to the frightening mutant.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Nothing." He said matter-of-factly, looking at her as if he was clueless.

Kitty just shook her head, scowling at him, as Professor Storm stormed out of the mansion, followed by Cyclops, and a frightened Gerry.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, the wind starting to pick up.

"Gerry wanted a fight, so I settled it in a completely non-violent manner." Jonathan said coolly.

"Come with me." Said Storm leading him back to the mansion.

"You may want to come too." Said Cyclops looking at Kitty. Like Professor X, Kitty looked up to Cyclops as a great leader.

In Professor X's office, Storm, Cyclops, Kitty, Jonathan, and Gerry were all standing before the professor like lawyers and convicts in front of a judge.

"Jonathan," said Storm, "tell the professor what happened."

"Why?" said Jonathan, indifferently, "He could just read my mind."

"That I could." Said Professor X, "But I would appreciate your version of the story."

"Gerry wanted a fight, so I settled it as best I could in a non-violent manner."

"And how was that?" asked the professor.

Kitty felt extremely out of place here; around her there were teachers, the perpetrator, and the "victim". Kitty wondered why Cyclops had dragged her along, but then supposed that she was the witness.

"Well," explained Jonathan, "you know my powers. And that's what I did."

"Very well then." Said Professor X, nodding, "off you go."

"What?" said Storm, Kitty, and Gerry together.

"You all heard me," he said, "Kitty, Jonathan, and Gerry, go back to class."

As the three students left they heard a confused Storm demand,

"What are you thinking…"

But the door was shut and the bells began to ring for class. The three students scattered to their next classes.


	4. Chapter 4

BlAh

Mr. Brightside

Kitty walked into her dorm room that evening, readying herself for another night of terror. She finished getting ready for bed, turned out the light, and jumped into bed, hastily pulling the sheets over her head. She waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Kitty peeked over the top of the sheets, but saw nothing. So, for the first night in a long week, Kitty Pryde slept peacefully.

The next morning, Kitty awoke very happily. She hadn't had any frightening hallucinations all night, and she would be seeing her parents in two days!

She went happily through her classes all day, and at lunch, even got a comment from the quiet Mary,

"You're awfully happy today."

"Today's just a good day."

The duo went to their usual lunch spot on the edge of the fountain, and got their food out. Kitty looked and saw Jonathan sitting alone in the shade of a tree. He had a space of, at least, 12 feet around him where no one would dare venture. But he looked at ease, in his solitude.

Suddenly, two, large boys came up to the girls, and one, with three eyes said,

"So, I heard you were behind Gerry's attack."

"What?" Kitty said, looking up.

"Yeah," said the other boy, who had slightly purple skin "my girlfriend, Sissy, said she saw you talking to him just before the attack."

"Well, yeah but,"

"So you did, didn't you?" the three eyed boy.

"No, I had nothing to do with…" Kitty was standing up now, and Mary was cowering behind her.

Suddenly, Kitty looked to see two more boys and a muscular girl start to surround them.

"You're gonna pay for that." Someone said.

The group started to close in on them.

"Was your little bat friend in on this too?"

"That's enough." Said a powerful voice.

The group turned and froze simultaneously. Jonathan stood there, rather aloof and said,

"Is there a problem here?"

There was no answer from the near petrified mob. Jonathan glanced over them several times, and then his eyes came to rest on Kitty.

"Do I need to _ask_ you all to leave?" he said softly, his eyes moving on.

As quickly as their powers would enable them, the mob of mutants disbanded. Jonathan came over to a terrified Kitty and Mary.

"You okay?" he asked, actually concerned.

Kitty remembered all the mean things he had done to her.

"Yeah," she mumbled, turning away. She and Mary gathered up their lunches, and decided to move somewhere safer.

"They didn't touch you?" he asked.

"Um, no?" Kitty asked not looking at him.

"Okay, just making sure."

Kitty turned to look at him, but he was already back at his tree, reading a book.

Kitty turned to Mary,

"I'll catch up with you later."

Mary smiled, knowingly, and walked back towards the mansion.

Kitty hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, and walked over to Jonathan and his tree. She stood over him and asked,

"Do you mind?"

He looked up at her, and shrugged, looking back at his book. Kitty sat down and said,

"Listen, Jonathan, I just want to say thanks for that."

"You're welcome." He said, still staring intently at his book.

Kitty realized that he had gone back into his (in her opinion) bipolar, pessimistic mood. She settled against the tree trunk, a ways around the trunk from him, and started to pull her notebook out when she heard from around the tree,

"I just can't stand seeing people getting bullied."

"You bullied all of us your first day here." Said Kitty back at him.

"Not that kind of bullying." He said, unaffected, "It would have killed me to see you, or anyone, stricken, for no reason. Especially because of me."

That made Kitty pause. She turned to face him,

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"What?" he asked, laughing skeptically. That made Kitty pause too, it was the first genuine laugh she had heard out of him.

"Uh, would you like dinner with me?" she repeated, unsure.

"I don't think your friends like me very well."

"Oh." she said pausing, "Well how about lunch tomorrow?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning to face Kitty.

"Yeah," she smiled, "just so long as you don't mind Mary."

"I don't care." Jonathan smiled, "She isn't a pest, is she?"

"Who, Mary? _You'd_ be lucky to get five words out of her."

They both laughed, genuine laughs. The kind that say, 'Screw you, I'm having too much fun and I don't care about nothin'!'


End file.
